The Price of Immortality
by PerrythePlatypusGirl
Summary: Oneshot. Jack and Mavis bond as they remember lost loved ones.


**A/N: Short little oneshot for one of my OTPs. You will all probably kill me for this...XD But I hope you like ti anyways!**

**The Price of Immortality**

The cold frosty air of the night bit at Mavis' ears as she flew high in the night, looking for a place to land. The sky was unusually clear for the middle of winter, and Mavis really needed some fresh air and exercise after being trapped in her stuffy room. It was rather chilly out, but Mavis didn't mind too much. The cold wind that whipped her small bat face as she flew made her feel free, not like her overheated room at the hotel. She knew her dad meant well, but sometimes it was just too much.

Mavis spotted a tree standing alone in the snowy ground and flew down to land on one of its leafless branches, transforming back into her humanoid form. Curling up into a ball for warmth, the vampire stared up into the starry sky. She loved winter. It was quiet, and peaceful, and the cold didn't really bother her...much.

Staring up at the stars reminded her of the times when she and Johnny used to take night flights together. She smiled complacently at the memory. If only Johnny were with her right now...

Mavis sighed. There was no need to depress herself right now. She had come out here to relax. Thinking of Johnny would only make her sad. The girl tried to turn her mind to more pleasant thoughts, when all of a sudden, she felt something wooden hook around her waist and pull her to the other end of the branch.

Mavis yelped in surprise as she was pulled across the thin tree branch. When she finally came to a stop she heard childish giggles coming from her attacker. She couldn't help but smile. Even without looking at him she could already see that stupid grin on his face.

"Get away from me," Mavis chuckled as she removed Jack's staff from around her. "You'll freeze me to death."

Jack smirked. "Well, hello to you too, Miss Vampire. What are you doing out all by yourself?"

Mavis shrugged. "Not sure...just wanted to get out for some fresh air, you know..."

"Your dad keeping you cooped up in that hotel again?"

"Oh, don't get me started!" Mavis rolled her eyes. " He's been going _crazy_ with the pampering. Sometimes, he even makes the zombies come in every hour just to fluff my pillows. And one time, when I complained that my food was too salty, he went to the kitchen and slapped Quasimodo in the face."

Jack laughed. "Sounds pleasant," he joked.

"It's _suffocating._" Mavis replied, though she smiled a little. "I mean, I know he's always been like that, and he's just trying to make me happy, but he's just been going so overboard ever since Johnny-" she stopped suddenly.

Jack's smile faded. It had been nearly a decade since Johnny had passed away, and Mavis was still grieving. Jack watched as she tried hard not to cry, wondering what he could do to comfort her.

"...You must really miss him," he finally said.

"Yeah," Mavis choked out. She sniffed for a moment before turning back to her friend. "H-he used to take me out on nights like this all the time," she said. "We used to lie on the grass and look at the stars...and he taught me about the constellations." The vampire girl curled up into a ball once more and buried her head in her arms. "I just...I wish I could see him again..."

Jack was silent for a few moments before he sat down next to her, letting his staff dangle loosely from his hand. "...Yeah," he said quietly. "I know how you feel."

"Y-you do?" Mavis looked up at him curiously through watery eyes.

Jack nodded solemnly. "...I recently lost a friend of mine too. His name was Jamie. First kid who ever believed in me." He smiled a little at the memory. "And he never stopped believing either. Even when all his friends stopped seeing me, he stuck right through until the very end." Jack paused, blinking back a few sudden stray tears. "I mean...it's not all bad I guess," he continued quietly. "I still hang out with his grandkids a lot, and his sister is still alive..."

"Can she see you?" Mavis asked curiously, wiping her years away.

"Nah. But then again, she's old and her vision's going, so she can't see much of anything anymore."

Mavis gave him a sad smile before staring up at the stars again. The two were quiet once again, staring up at the sky in sad remembrance.

Finally, Mavis sighed. "...I really hate being immortal." she declared

"Me too."

"It sucks."

"Yeah."

They were silent again.

"Hey, listen, Mavis..." Jack started. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I know you probably don't want to right now, but...you know, if you ever need to talk to someone...you can just find me, ok?"

Mavis smiled at him. "Thanks, Jack. That's...really nice of you."

Jack nodded and smiled. After a moment he picked up his staff and stood up. "Well, the sun's gonna be up soon," he remarked. "Do you want me to fly you back to the hotel?"

Mavis looked up at him. "No thank you, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get burnt to a crisp."

The vampire girl rolled her eyes with a grin. "Alright, fine, frost boy. You win." Transforming back into her bat form, she hopped off the branch and headed back in the direction from which she had come. Jack followed closely behind, and Mavis was careful to stay in his shadow as the sun's golden rays illuminated the horizon. By the time the sun was halfway up, Mavis was able to land safely in her hotel room.

From the safety of the shadows, Mavis watched the sun pierce through the darkness of the night and paint the sky in bright blue. She smiled. She had not stopped watching the sunrise every morning for the past decade, yet even after ten years it did not lose its effect. Despite the fact that its light could easily kill her, it always brought back such sweet memories.

Jack floated by her window and looked in the sun's direction, almost transfixed by it. "It's beautiful, isn't it…?" he mumbled.

"Yeah…"

A moment passed before Jack turned his attention back to Mavis. "Anyway, so…I have to go. Bringing winter to the world is a big job, you know…"

Mavis smiled at him. "Ok. Hey Jack…thanks a lot for…you know, being there tonight. I really did need someone to talk to."

Jack looked surprised for a moment before smiling tenderly back. "No problem, Mavis…what are friends for, right?"

"Yeah." She quickly walked up to her window to close it. "Bye Jack…"

"Bye…"

Mavis shut her window and found her self once more in the darkness of her room. She heard Jack fly away, and she plopped down on her bed, realizing that she was now quite exhausted. Soon she drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in a while she slept soundly, with no disturbances. And for someone who had just spent a winter night with Jack Frost, Mavis felt surprisingly warm.


End file.
